demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 53 - Enough to Fight?
Schwarz: It's a light injury. There's no fracture, nor any muscle damage. Schwarz: You may see some bruising, but the pain should be gone in about 3 days. Demi: I see, thank you. It's 3PM. I should be at work right now, but... Instead, I'm in the clinic, having an injury looked at and treated by Schwarz-san. I was giving my all today, performing my duties, when suddenly... I tripped over a training dummy when I was trying to put them away. But now that I think about it, this country's medical technology is pretty comparable to Earth's. Stethoscopes, x-rays, vaccination posters in the waiting room... Other than their looks, the citizens of this country are oddly close to humans on Earth. I wonder if all intelligent life just ends up developing similar types of cultures... Demi: (They even speak Japanese. It's useful for me, but definitely mysterious...) ???: Ugh... Schwarz~... My head's pounding... Give me an IV~... Demi: Ah! Erdinger-san! Erdinger: Nh? Erdinger: Ahh, it's Demi. Thanks for coming to see me the other day. Erdinger: And you can drop the "-san". I don't like stuffy, formal stuff. I'll do the same too. Erdinger: I dance there a lot, so come on by again sometime. ...Uegh... By his symptoms, he looks pretty hung over. Demi: (Huh... He acts completely different on and off stage.) Schwarz: Oi. Again with the heavy drinking? When are you going to learn to stop that, you idiot. Erdinger: Come on. At least don't get so angry at me when I'm feeling so awful. It just makes my headache even worse. Schwarz: A hangover is caused entirely by your own actions. You reap what you sow. Suffer through it and think about what you've done. Erdinger: I can't help it...! My customers want me to, so... Erdinger: I can't just not drink when they offer to treat me, you know? Schwarz: Then don't work a service job where you can't turn down a drink offered with ulterior motives. Schwarz: Don't just go along with whatever your customers want you to do. Think about the services you offer as a professional. Erdinger: But even a single drink purchase directly affects my own income! Erdinger: And there you go giving advice, despite never working a service job yourself. Schwarz: Medical service is without a doubt a service job. Schwarz: At least that's how I see it when I interact with my patients. Erdinger: ...Urgh. You perfect devil... You're an enemy of the weak! Schwarz: Shut up. Enough already, busy your mouth with this. Erdinger: ...Ah. Ramounet. Schwarz: It's glucose. Put it in your mouth and come to the exam room. Erdinger: ...Hmph. Thanks. I guess. Erdinger: See you later then, Demi. Seriously though, come on by the club again sometime. Schwarz: Oi. Quit with the sales pitch in my clinic. Erdinger: What! It's just a goodbye, it's fine. Schwarz: I thought I told you to shut your mouth. Don't make me repeat myself. Erdinger: Saying things like that just makes people want to rebel against you. I wish you'd realize that already. Demi: (Are they on good terms, or bad...?) To be continued. Category:Main Story